


Against the Wall

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You liked it. Listening to me in the shower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

Jackson’s back hit the wall and he pulled Aiden in for a kiss. Aiden reached out towards the dresser next to them and pulled open the first drawer, nearly making it crash to the floor in his haste to get it open.

Jackson started to kiss along Aiden’s neck when he looked away to search for a condom. “Hurry up,” Jackson growled before gently biting Aiden’s shoulder and pushing Aiden’s pants down.

"I would if you wouldn’t keep fucking moving them around," Aiden said, finally finding a condom. He slipped it on before lifting Jackson up off the floor, Jackson wrapping legs around Aiden’s waist and kissing him again. "Fucking asshole," Aiden groaned, thrusting into Jackson and making them both moan. "I hate you."

"No you don’t," Jackson said, moaning and digging his fingers into Aiden’s shoulders as Aiden fucked him hard. "You liked it. Listening to me in the shower." He groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, gasping when Aiden sucked on his neck. "You fucking loved it."


End file.
